Kireina Yuki
Kireina Yuki is a Missing-Nin from Kirigakure and is the partner of Keshin Uchiha. She is one of the very few Yuki Clan survivors. Background Kireina was an orphan and lived in a children's home in Kirigakure. She got along relatively well with the other orphans at the girl's home. At age six enrolled at the Ninja Academy. She studied hard and graduated at age ten. However, she was abducted soon afterwards by an unknown shinobi who sought after her Ice Release. This man was quickly killed by a boy wearing a porcelain mask and a long black robe. He saved the girl, and revealed himself as only Shingetsu. After this, she had no desire to return to Kirigakure and was about to ask if she could stay with the boy, only to watch him disappear before her eyes. After these events she returned to Kiri and participated in the chin in exams, she excelled and was promoted to chunin. Soon after this, she and her squad were assigned to capture a man who had killed several Kiri Nin. They were dispatched along with two other squads to find him. They set out towards the Land of Iron to the location of his last sighting. Only to be ambushed. The man who they were commissioned to kill was the same one who rescued Kireina. She, not sure who to side with, began to run. Shingetsu, utilized his Kojiki Arts through his Mangekyo Sharingan to freeze all of the other shinobi. Leaving Kireina unaffected. He revealed himself as Keshin Uchiha and offered to take her with him. She, however, hesitated, but accepted nonetheless. Joining Equinox Kireina was then trained in various Fire Release techniques by Keshin. He taught her advanced forms of Taijutsu and helped her heighten her sensory skills. She was then accepted to assist him and Kokugatsu, another boy one year younger than Keshin. She began to think of Keshin as an older brother and developed a liking to him. She aided in tracking down the Tailed Beasts and their jinchuriki. Her sensory abilities helped them pinpoint thier location to report back to Obito Uchiha,working under the name "Madara Uchiha,the leader of Akatsuki. Like the rest of the Equinox members, Kireina was a secret to all other Akatsuki members except for Madara. Apearance Kireina young.png|Kireina as a child Azayaka.jpg|Kireina's shinobi variant Kireinakimono.png|Kireina in her everyday clothes Kireina was described as a beautiful young girl. As a child, she had long white hair down to her waist and unique, reflective eyes. Usually taking on a pale pink or purple tint. As she grew older, she developed quite a womanly figure. Her shinobi attire consisted of a winter hat with different cold weather clothing. But she does occasionally sport her Kirigakure shinobi attire when hunting down the enemies of Izanagi. It consisted of a black midriff top with a matching skirt. Her everyday attire, however, was much more regal. It consisted of a simple white kimono with red trimming. She let her long hair flow down her waist.